Change
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: CRACK. The universe decides to take a wrong turn. Or, in which Osamu and Co. finds out that Yuuma's a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I promise I'll get to my other fics later, but I really wanted to write** _ **something**_ **for this new fandom I'm obsessed with. So here I am with this crack fic.**

 **For some reason World Trigger is very unpopular (maybe because of the horrible animation of the anime?) in North America. I mean, there's thousands of doujinshis in Japan…**

 **Disaclaimer: I don't own anything related to World Trigger. Nope.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

"Kuga," Osamu opened the door to Yuuma's bedroom. Since they stayed late the night before, all of Tamakoma-2 decided to sleep in the bedrooms they were given at the Tamakoma Branch. "We're having breakfast early so we can discuss our strategy―"

Osamu froze. And stared. Yuuma turned around to watch, annoyed but amused, at the different shades Osamu's face went through. It took a 30 second pause before his face had finally decided on the colour of a ripe tomato.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Osamu toppled backwards, screaming, and somehow managing to close Yuuma's door at the same time. He sat there, stupefied, as his mind attempted once again to process just _what_ he had just seen.

Footsteps came rushing from every direction. Jin was the first one who arrived, dragging Hus behind him. He looked at Osamu with concern, before his face twisted to settle on a very queer expression. Hus blinked his annoyance away as he settled onto mildly curious expression (because for _once_ , Jin didn't look like a know-it-all).

Chika and Usami were the next to arrive. They both hurried to the still-stun Osamu with worry. Tamakoma-1 rushed onto the scene with Rindo, with Karasuma immediately kneeling beside his student. Although this might seem a bit like overkill, it wasn't everyday one of your _Kouhai_ screams bloody murder. And after the invasion, with Osamu still not at 100%, it was safe to say that most of the Tamakoma Border Agents were very careful with their dear baby agents.

"What's wrong?" Chika asked worriedly. Osamu could only shake his head in stupor, still staring at Yuuma's door.

It was then that the other members finally realized the cause of Osamu's distress.

"Wait," Konami cried, "Didn't you come up here to get Yuuma? Did something happen to him?" The tsundere rushed to Yuuma's door, with all intentions of kicking it down.

Both Jin and Osamu stiffened. "No, don't―"

Too late. With Konami's strong kick, the poor door never stood a chance. It flew open, with everybody freezing as they got a look inside.

Yuuma Kuga sighed as she turned around, halfway from tugging her pink pajama shirt off. It seems as though nobody would let her get dressed in peace. Facing her audience, she blinked at the slack faces that were staring at her.

…Although, then again, seeing their shell-shocked faces were hilarious.

Well, at least she had bandaged her chest. Or else she would be crying 'pervert'.

O-M-A-K-E

Kido blinked slowly. "Kuga had a _daughter_?"

Kinuta smiled blissfully as he patted Yuuma's head. He directed a glare at the still-blushing Osamu. "You better take care of both the girls, ya hear me?!"

Shinoda stared at Rindo. Rindo shrugged. "Maybe Kuga-sempai raised Yuuma as his son instead of a daughter? With his personality and all…"

Both men gave Yuuma a look of pity. _Yugo was never meant to co-exist with children! Especially not little girls!_

Yuuma shrugged. Honestly, she just wanted her breakfast.

 **Ahahaha okay I'm done curbing my WT fangirling. Bye guys! Please leave a review on your way out. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This was meant to be an oneshot but I forgot to mark it as complete and all your lovely reviews made me feel guilty, haha.** **So now this is going to be a collection of drabble-things. Just small ideas I thought up, to try and make you guys laugh.** **PLEASE DO NOT TAKE OFFENCE AT THE IDEAS I'M A GIRL TOO. ITS ALL CRACK AND HUMOR ORZ.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own WT. And I'm currently like, 10 chapters behind the manga too, haha.**

* * *

 **Miwa vs. Yuuma:**

Flipping around neatly to stand guard in front of Osamu and the nice Chika girl, Yuuma's eyes widened when she saw the human border member ―Miwa-something?― shoot in their direction.

As in, shoot in _their_ direction.

Their.

Plural.

...Like, what was the arrogant human thinking? What happened if they hit cute Chika? The cute female human was just a civilian! And in all honesty, the glasses-boy Osamu was basically a civilian as well!

Frowning, Yuuma had no choice but to stand there, getting ready to stop the bullets lest they hit her new acquaintances.

...

Except she couldn't.

The white-haired neighbour almost gaped when the bullets passed through ― _through_!― her chest, before turning into...lead cylinders when they made contact?

Immediately Yuuma's centre of weight shifted as the bewildered humanoid adjusted to the sudden added weight. Wow. Who knew Midan had technology like this? The girl looked down at her chest, studying the two lead bullets protruding out of it.

...

Wait a second.

...

The two hits were positioned so that they suspiciously looked like...

Yuuma twitched as she looked up at the stupid, _male_ human.

"Are you insulting me?" The neighbour demanded. "Are you trying to imply I'm small or something?"

Miwa blinked. He had been frustrated with how his opponent, a _neighbour_ , was managing to hold up under the attacks of his _whole_ squad. No attacks seemed to faze it. But now, the chibi was looking quite flustered?

And why the sudden question about his height, of all things?

But the pipsqueak _was_ tiny. At least a head smaller than Miwa. And though the border member disliked the thought of talking to a neighbour, if he could throw him off...

"Well," Miwa said with an arched eyebrow, lips pressed into a thin line before he spoke with pure honesty. "Of course you're small."

...

Oh, _yeah_. Yuuma rotated her head to get the cricks out of her neck. Now it just got _personal_.

...

And people wondered how the Miwa Squad got so thrashed by the tiny, disgruntled neighbour.

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, indeed._

* * *

 **A lot of people wanted some Miwa so here he is. Thank you for your support and leave me a review on your way out!~**

* * *

 _ **Guest Review Replies:**_

 **Guest (Aug 5):** Er, sorry, not taking confessions of love atm? Haha, thank you for reviewing!.

 **Guest (Aug 6):** Thanks!

 **Awesome Sauce:** Oh lmao. But most young shonen protagonists are voiced by girls, haha. And really? I find WT's animations not up-to-par to the 21st century, especially when you compare it with animes like K.

 **MANUBERUNTUNG:** Genderbent! Yuuma, haha.

 **Guest (Aug 19):** This is quite late but thank you!

 **Guest (Aug 29):** Hahahaa...it is quite bizarre. The plots I come up with when I'm craving chocolate...

 **Guest (Sept 29):** Here is some Miwa, haha.

 **Guest (Oct 18):** The story of Hyus' life.

 **lunastarlight:** Haha, your wish has been granted! This will now be a collection of oneshots with fem!Yuuma.


End file.
